Once Upon A Time
by window124
Summary: Once upon a time there was a kingdom that awaited the Queen to Be. AU
1. The Lioness of Grandala

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom in a fair land where a young prince found himself trapped in the wood on a hunting expedition. He was a brave prince of a small kingdom but even he feared the Dark Woods at night. It was in these woods he encountered the Priestess of Underwood, a woman who was old but kind. She fed him and gave him warm clothes. And she showed him the future of his kingdom. Of the future king from his loins that would rule the ten kingdoms for fifty years in relative peace after many great battles. But most important was the Queen to Come. The Queen who would help his son rule the realm and would be a great ruler in her own right. Together they and their descendants would rule peacefully for four hundred years. Their names would live in glory. And the young prince was pleased.

* * *

"You should have run little girl."

Olivia found her feet frozen to the cobbled streets. These men were big. Much bigger than the men she usually stole bread from. One took his meaty hand and grabbed her hair, throwing her into the wall, and she felt the breath knocked from her. One of the older men looked at her, his mouth missing teeth as he grinned, and another meaty fist hit her in the face.

It had been a routine job. Harrison would distract the men, his little dance and singing entertaining them as she grabbed the bread from the table. But it didn't work this time and Harrison screamed, his little voice terrified in the night air.

"Leave her be! Don't harm her!" He attempted to kick one of the men in their shin but was too small to make a connection.

"Little thief. Think you'll steal from me?" Another blow struck her and Harrison once again screamed out, his four year old voice echoing in the alleyways of Grandala. Olivia felt her vision blackening and blood staining her face.

"Let her go." A voice said simply. The men stop their actions and turned to see the man robed in purple step into the alley. The purple robe with golden ropes was a sign of the magical priesthood. The men were weary of the man instantly but Olivia found him fascinating.

She had heard from other street children about the magical priest. How no one saw a priest unless they were to be chosen for something. Other said the priests and priestesses ate children and were monsters under the robe but Olivia didn't believe it. Whatever the priest was, he was saving her life right now, and if he wished to eat her later that would be something she could plan for.

"This hasn't anything to do with the priesthood. Stay out of our affairs."

"That child belongs to me. She is under my protection. As is the boy."

"You have no jurisdiction here."

The man removed his hood and the men stepped back and dropped Olivia and Harrison. He seemed normal enough but his blue eyes spoke of some unearthly deeds and sinister actions. The men ran without saying a word, recognizing the man and who he was but Olivia had no idea who the man was before her. Just that he was powerful and that was something she had never touched.

His blue gaze came to her as Harrison ran to her and hugged his small body to hers.

"Who are you?" She said, still trying to clear the cobwebs from her brain.

"Does it matter, child? I just saved you from a heinous death. That should be enough for gratitude, not names."

She stood with Harrison's support. "I go with no strangers. No one can claim me without a name."

The man gave a grin. "You are as spirited as they predicted. Come with me child and I will show you the ways of the warrior. You will be a gladiator."

"Gladiator?" She asked, her voice squeaking. "I am to be an errant knight with no kingdom? I have no riches, sir. No majestic blood. You tease me. What man plays with such a young girl's heart?"

"Your kingdom is to come, little one. Now you must know the ways of the Gladiators of Grandala. The great spirits have led me here to you."

"I still need your name, Priest."

The priest blue eyes sparkled. "And you shall have it. I am Cyrus the Mean."

* * *

"Do you not trust me, my lord?"

"To trust you would be to trust a snake. The Priesthood has no place in my kingdom."

"Your father disagrees."

"My father is a fool."

Fitzgerald wanted to continue on his hunting expedition with his friends and men. Glory, his horse, was anxious in the woods , especially the Willow's Woods. Fitz was but fourteen years old but he knew the stories about the Priests and what they got up to out here by themselves. The sacrifices. How they manipulated events to their benefit and favor. Used witchcraft to influence the populace and increase their power. Even his own father fell under the spell of it. This particular priest was notorious. Cyrus the Mean.

"Fool he may be but he has expanded the kingdom sevenfold since his childhood. What have you done, young pup?"

"Beware how you speak to your future king!" Thomas, Fitz's guard and friend replied. "I could have your tongue for your insults."

"You are but a boy yourself." Cyrus the Mean laughed. "You are, in fact, younger than he is."

Cyrus raised his hands and shook them towards Tom and his horse turned into a toad. Tom shrieked as he fell onto his back and barely stopped from killing his former stead underneath his weight. The rest of the knights and nobelmen froze in fear and Fitz held his breath before his anger got the best of him.

"You do me disservice!" Fitz yelled, his voice cracking in his adolescence. He tried to pull his sword but felt his body froze at the wave of Cyrus' hand.

"I meet you in the wood not to fight you, young pup." Cyrus said as he came closer to Fitz's horse. "I come to give you my services for as long as you let me."

Fitz stayed frozen and every pulse point in his body slowing. He hated this. He hated not being able to defend himself.

"I can teach you how to avoid and beat such magic, my sire. I can teach you to be one of the best fighters in the land, even better, I can show you how to be a great king. One of the greatest of the realm."

Fitz could suddenly move again but he dropped his hand from the handle of his sword. He looked down on the man in front of him from his horse.

"Teach me what you know, old man. Teach me to be a great king."

* * *

Huck was born in the Dark Wood and had known nothing else but it for years. The wolves of the wood took care of him, fed him, taught him to track and hunt. The elder fairies, small and flighty, taught him their swiftness and the languages of the realm. They encouraged him to go forth into the true world. To hunt and mate among the men. He had taken his bear cloak and his small spear and made his way into a nearby village. The townspeople were scared of him. He had never see others like him and wished to touch, smell, and hunt among them but the men had beaten him for his trouble and threw him out into the wilderness again. He journeyed farther, learning more and more of the ways of the people. He joined a group of roving bandits who stole and got the notice of a nobleman in a town called Calrtern who initiated him into the Black Paw. There he killed. There he found companions hip he hadn't known since leaving the wolves in the Dark Wood. There he enjoyed hunting men.

Now he was on the run. The Black Paw were after him. He didn't kill the Prince. He didn't kill the boy who was to become the Great Bear. He pretended to be a beggar on the streets of Grandala and enjoyed the Feast of the Pale Moon. Enjoyed watching the women dance and the fireworks burn in the sky. The smell of meat and cheese filling the air.

"Do you need money, dear sir?"

Huck looked up into the kind eyes of a girl who was growing into a woman. They were around the same age. She looked not a day over seventeen. He looked to see she was displayed in the garb of a Grandala warrior. Her face painted blue and red and her bare arms painted white. Her armor light and almost weightless against her small frame. She was an apprentice. She had not yet received her golden spear. It was unusual to see a female gladiator, but not rare.

"I need no money, Gladiator."

"What of food? It should be a crime for any man to starve at the Feast of the Pale Moon."

A companion came beside her who was also an apprentice. "Leave him be, Olivia. He wishes to stay to himself."

"Harrison, he is alone on this day of all days. Such a thing cannot be tolerated."

The gladiator named Olivia gave a beaming smile. "You shall come with us."

The wolf in him knew he had found his pack. And most importantly his alpha. He rose and followed her.

Only death would part him from her.

* * *

He had spotted her in the bazaar and his senses were dazzled by the spices and aromas but also her looks. She looked different from the pale women and prostitutes he frequented. Innocent. Harrison found his way to her, ready to show how a Gladiator loved and woo'd.

"You are a lily in a valley of thorns, my lady." He said, his smile wide.

"I am not interested."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Harrison was taken aback. No woman in town rejected a Gladiator. A grand knight of Grandala.

"Whatever this is." She said as she smelled a flower. "I am not interested in."

"I am mere weeks from my initiation. And I want you. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Arrogance gets you nowhere." She answered.

"It has gotten me far. And if I move correctly it can get you to be my wife."

"You merely want my skirts."

"What do you wish and I shall grant it to you."

The woman turned, her eyebrow raised. "I wish to be a gladiator of Grandala."

Harrison tilted his head. "That is a steep price, my lady. Such a soft flower…"

"I am not a soft flower. I am capable. I come from an established family. To be a gladiator is not much to ask."

"If you wish to be a gladiator then you must merely say it."

Her innocent brown eyes met his. "Just say it?"

"Yes. Say it."

"I wish to be a gladiator."

"There are no wishes here. I am a gladiator. You have to believe it."

"I am a gladiator." She confessed and a nervous smile came over her face. He smiled with her.

"And what is this gladiator named?"

"Quinn. Quinn of the Lilies."

"I spoke correctly." Harrison said as he took her hand and kissed it. "A lily among thorns."

* * *

She had cut him from throat to stomach and knew she had to go. Had to leave. He was the son of a duke. A man of name. And even the Gladiators of Grandala could not stand against such a name.

Olivia approached the noble woman who had been her friend and confidant for several years.

"Abigail you must go. You must flee."

"I cannot leave you. I will not."

"His family will come for vengeance. They will hunt for us both."

Abigail bruised face showed her anguish. "But this is my home."

Olivia shook her head and looked at the body of Abigail's husband.

"No longer."

* * *

"I shall not leave your side." Harrison screamed. "You are not sister of my flesh but are the sister of my soul! We shall not be torn apart!"

She was hurriedly packing from their shared barracks. Packing from the home she had always known. Huck stood silently to the side as Quinn, newly in her face paint, looked frightened at the blood on Olivia's golden spear and armor.

"You shall stay. You shall gain your spear. I am disgraced!"

"Then I will be disgraced with you!"

"No! Some places you cannot follow."

"I can follow." Huck said from the side. "I will follow."

Olivia shook her head. "He was a duke's son. You follow me, you follow death."

"So be it." Huck said. "I have been running from death for most of my life. What is one more mark on my ledger?"

"This is an interesting conversation."

All in the room stood back at the man in the purple robe. She had not seen him in years.

"Cyrus the Mean."

"You've been a naughty wench." Cyrus smiled. "Killing noblemen. Tsk, tsk."

"It is not a funny matter." Quinn spoke up and then withered against Cyrus' gaze.

"Death is always a funny matter, madam. It is the punctuation for the absurdity of life." Cyrus walked closer to Olivia. "You must come with me."

"You shall not take her!" Harrison yelled as he grabbed his training spear. Huck reached for his scabbard. Both froze in place.

"She shall be returned, you impotent pups!" He gazed at Olivia. "You must go with me. You must finish your training."

"Have I not shown myself worthy?"

"More than. But there are more styles to learn and master. More lands to see. You will be the greatest fighter the world has ever seen."

"When will it stop?" Olivia pondered in wonder. "Will I never have a home to call my own? A family to call my own? A husband?"

"You will know when you have found it, young lioness. And who you have found it with."

He took her hand and wrapped his purple cloak around her and they vanished.

* * *

Fitzgerald was not displeased but he was not expecting this. She was beautiful. More than he had expected. The princess of Harken was a rare breed of intelligence, good breeding, and charm. Millicent the Fair was all her name implied.

Then why did he feel he was missing something? As he watched his new wife change after their night together he felt a pang of longing stronger than he had ever felt before. He had told his father he was happy. That she was to be the Queen to Be as his father had predicted and would rule by his side for a long while still. But it felt…wrong. He sat on the edge of the bed, naked as the day he was born, and felt a pressure in his head that he couldn't understand.

Mellie kneeled in front of him. "Are you fine, my fair prince? The Great Bear looks troubled."

He palmed her face. "Why should I not be fine? I have a great wife who is to become the Queen to Be. Who shall bare my sons and daughters? Only a fool would be dismayed by such a thing."

"You are as intelligent as you are handsome, my lord."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her lips. The sensation would remain but he would get past his uneasiness.

* * *

"You shall be mine."

He swore it against her lips and Olivia grinned with her teeth. The Prince of Salina was charming and arrogant but she couldn't fault the bravado. Their swords clashed in the snow and she dashed to her left but he met her there as well.

"You are as much of a lioness as they say. It is unbearable to learn new styles with you here."

"I am not here to distract, my lord." The steel of their swords clanged in the courtyard.

"It is said that you are a Gladiator of Grandala! It is rare among men to be among such great warriors but for a woman? I must have you. You must be by my side to reign as Queen. Be my betrothed!"

He wrapped his arms around her, his lips close to hers again, and she found her heart sinking instead of rejoicing. Cyrus the Mean had blessed her and cursed her. This was not her home. These arms were not of the man she was to be with.

"I am not a royal or of royal blood."

"It will be my kingdom. I can do as I wish."

"Not all men can do as they wish."

"All men are not me."

"Edison."

Their lips touched and Olivia yearned for a man's touch. A man's feel. Their swords dropped into the snow. There would be peace in the night.

* * *

Cyrus paused as he approached the Willow's Wood, knowing that she was there, that she was waiting.

"Verna. It is enough of your games. We have travel across time and spheres to see you."

Verna appeared in a burst of smoke. Her majestic robes spilled onto the roots and grime of the forest floor. Olivia came from behind Cyrus and kneeled.

"Stand girl." Cyrus said and she did so. Verna observed her and gave a wry smile.

"This is the Lioness of Grandala? The one who has not arrived?"

"It is she." Cyrus answered simply.

"And you have taught her not one bit of magic. Swordplay, poison, and all matter of deadly arts but not one bit of magic?"

"I wanted to leave that to you, Grand Priestess."

"Last stop, huh?"

"Best stop." Cyrus grinned and Olivia felt a shiver go up her spine.

"But you had time to instruct the pup?"

"He needed instruction. In more ways than one."

"He's The Great Bear! What instruction does he need?"

Olivia felt her heart pounding at the name and practiced it on her lips. "The Great Bear?"

"Oh dear." Verna shook her head incredulously. "Come, dear girl. You'll know enough about the Great Bear after I finish with you."

Verna put out her hand and Olivia grabbed it and Cyrus watched them disappear into the ether.

"I'll miss you, Lioness of Grandala." He whispered and then disappeared himself.

* * *

"You must not leave your flank unguarded." Fitz instructed his eldest son in the courtyard. Jerry held his stance, his twelve year old body ready to learn how to fight. "Good."

The boy jabbed forward and Fitz grinned, proud of the boy and his potential. Both were excited about the coming jousting tournament that would determine a new knight in their families retinue. Only those of the best families and of the best warriors entered. He loved watching them fight and it was something he shared with his son.

"Will I have an army father?" Jerry asked as he stabbed forward again. Fitz felt his heart constrict in his chest. "Will I have an army even though I am not chosen?"

"You will have the finest army." Fitz explained.

"But what if the new baby is chosen? Will they be the new King or Queen? Will they let me have an army?"

The oracle had spoken and neither of his children were chosen to rule. It was a crushing blow to both Fitzgerald and Millicent. For the past three generations the first born had always been chosen by the oracle to rule and given their animal name. He had been The Great Bear from birth and his father The Great Eagle. That Jerry was without an animal name pained him to no end. It had created such a distance between he and his wife that they barely spoke, blaming the other for the fault. Mellie had become more and more manipulative and mean and Fitz was unable to bear it. But after a long period of separation he had lain with his wife and now there was another baby. He wanted his father alive to see his prophecy come to fruition.

The king was getting more and more frail by the year. The Great Eagle no longer went to battle and it was no up to the The Great Bear to lead his armies. There was no more a fearsome warrior on the field of battle than him. He rushed headlong into the enemy and saw their blood on his sword. Many songs were song but not with full joy. Their fearsome enemy, the Gudi, were raising forces even now beyond the Dark Woods, led by the fearsome Priestess of the Two Tails. This was why he as preparing his son. He had seen his first battle at fourteen and knew the same would be expected of Jerry. And more knights. More good warriors. Because the war would be long and bloody.

"You will be a great warrior, Jerry. Never doubt it."

His son nodded and came went into formation again and worry ate at Fitz's gut.

* * *

The knight in the white armor drew his attention. There were people around him but his face was hidden behind a helmet intricate design. Fitz, wearing his crest and crown sat beside his father on the stands, could not take his eyes off the slight man in the shiny armor with the lion on it.

"They say he's a good warrior." Mellie said with admiration. Do you see those warriors from Grandala beside him? That's a treat. Gladiators tend to stay there."

"Are they really from Grandala, mother?" Karen asked looking up.

"Yes. Do you see their face paint? It's wonderful isn't it?"

"Maybe the knight is from Grandala?" Jerry offered.

Fitz was drawn and gave a small hope the man would win.

The knight in white from Grandala had dispatched many fine warriors and Fitz admiration went up for the man and each time his fellow warriors would chant in a foreign tongue when another knight fell from their horse. The white knight never took off his helmet which feed on his mystery to the crowd. The knight felled several opponents in one on one combat as well and the crowd began to root for him throughout the day. Fitz was impressed. It was some of the better fighting he'd seen in the realm.

The last joust was coming up and the crowd was excited to see if the white knight would win. He was facing off against a formidable foe from the Duke of Harring 's line. Whitecliff the Dragon.

"I hope he wins, father. He could teach me how to fight!" Jerry said with excitement.

"And here I thought I was doing a good job." Fitz said with a laugh. He then turned his attention to the white knight as he went on his horse.

The two competitor stared lifted their jousting spears and readied their horses and Fitz found he couldn't breathe. His father eyed him for a moment and then stared back at the action, feeling that he was mistaken in his notion. It couldn't be.

The two riders exploded from their starting points, their spears angled to knock the other off the horse. The white knight's ivory horse went as fast as lightening and the spear blasted into the the Dragon's chest plate. The man crashed from his horse and a roar went through the crowd. Fitz let out the breath he had been holding.

The white knight was ushered to the stands and the stage where Fitz came down with his laurel to put it on the warriors head.

"Now, I do not know the customs of Grandala but here we take off our helmets when we are honored." Fitz gave the knight a wry smile. He could feel hesitancy on the knight's behave but the knight with to the latches on his helmet and Fitz felt his mind and heart freeze when the knights face was revealed.

He was not a he. He was a she. And she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Fitz almost staggered back in surprise and his heart started beating again. Their eyes locked and Fitz felt his head become light from wanting her.

The Great Eagle stood from the stands, seeing his son's reaction. This could not be. He could not have been so mistaken.

"Fair lady." Fitz said, ignoring the fury and the uproar of the crowd at a woman winning the tournament. "Please tell me your name. By the stars, I feel I will die if you do not."

"Olivia." She answered, her own head light with seeing this man before her.

"Sweet Olivia." He whispered and was grateful no one could hear him above the roar of the crowd. Suddenly a great deluge of people stormed the stage and dragged the Lioness of Grandala off of it, wanting to tear her apart.


	2. Knight of the Realm

**A/N: Thank you all for enjoying my story! I appreciate the feedback on my fevered imaginings. Thanks for encouraging the muse. **

In the Kingdom of Alstain, it was unheard of for women to be knights and it was actively prohibited. They could be Queens, many of the fine rulers of the kingdom had indeed been that, but Queens never went to battle, never dressed in armor, and never, ever fought. Women who broke this taboo broke the very foundations of Alstain and deserved the ridicule and punishment they got. Olivia, the Lioness of Grandala, knew this before she entered the tournament. Knew it before she stepped in to Alstain with Harrison, Huck, and Quinn. But she also knew she has spent years training for this moment. Training for this destiny and to fight by this prince's side against the coming darkness. As she was ripped from the stage she caught sight of his blue gray eyes, her heart pounded against her chest as he grabbed for his sword. He would turn against his own people to save her? Cut down his fellow country-men? She would not allow it.

"No!" She yelled at him and The Great Bear stopped, his jaw tightened in anger. He pushed several people off the stage as he barreled his way through the crowd.

"Your crown prince forbids it! Your crown prince forbids it!" Fitz bellowed into the crowd. They paused but still held Olivia roughly. He soon found Thomas beside him and other Knights of his Realm. The crowd spread some.

"Sire, she knows the rules. She should be locked way. Women aren't…"

"Do you not know she is from Grandala?" Fear pounded in his heart. He knew that gladiators of Grandala did not forgive one of their own being killed. And from her skill he knew she had to be one. Thomas tapped his shoulder and drew his attention to two Grandala warriors fighting their way through the massive crowd and another man in dark robes helping them.

"This is not negotiable."

He hated that voice as he hated death. The Duchess of Hali was a woman determined to drive him insane as she came through the crowd as well and made her way to him.

"Sally, this is not of your concern."

"Am I not kin? Is the King not my brother?"

"And am I not your crown prince and The Great Bear? Hero of Valhal? Conqueror of the South Seas? Watch your tone!" Fitz growled.

"Has the crown prince forgotten his ancestors? It is not a woman's place to be on the ground of men. It is unalterable."

"She has earned her place!" Thomas added. "She had defeated all challengers. She is a Knight of Alstain, true and true. I vouch for her and plead for mercy of a fellow warrior."

He knelt, his sword buried in the ground. The crowd looked at him in awe. A sworn vow of fidelity from a knight was sacred and just as unalterable as the tradition of a woman never taking the field of battle. Halford looked around and then stuck his sword in the ground as well and knelt.

"Upon this ground, I swear she is of my kin and a fellow knight."

The other knights that surrounded Fitz said the same and plunged their swords in the ground, much to the Duchess disgust. Fitz eyes found Olivia's dark orbs and he soon felt himself kneeling himself on the cold ground, his sword plunged in the ground.

"Upon this ground, as a sworn knight of Alstain, as a general of its armies, as future king of this realm, I swear she is of me and I am of her. She is a knight of realm. True and true. I swear to the ancestors and to the Great Spirits."

The crowd became quiet. Another part of the crowd parted and bowed as The Great Eagle made his way towards them. Olivia observed the old man as the men who held her let her go and bowed to the king. She kneeled in turn and The Great Eagle examined her.

"You have fought well. Well enough to earn the respect of my men and my son. What is your name, little dove?"

"My name is Olivia. Gladiator of the Grandala. The Lioness of Grandala."

The crowd gasped and Fitz raised his head and met her eyes again.

"You have come here? Lioness of Grandala whose shadow makes grown men quake in fear? I am honored and pleased. Your fights are things of legend."

"I am glad you are pleased. I am honored to be your knight if you will have me." Olivia lowered her eyes.

"She is still a woman who had broken our sacred rules, brother. You let your admiration cloud your judgment. The spirits will ruin us for such blasphemy. "

"Do you forget who is the Prophet of Eyes, sister?" The Great Eagle replied. "Do not repeat your insolence to me or my son again."

Sally nodded her head and then kneeled as well in front of her brother.

"Look up, Lioness of Grandala." Olivia did and The Great Eagle removed his sword from its scabbard.

"On the blessing of this sword, given to me by the Priestess of Alvorn, of ice and steel, you are a knight of this realm. Protect it."

"Protect it." The knights and Fitz answered. Olivia repeated it.

"Save it."

"Save it."

"In life and in death."

"In life and in death."

"Stand for your sister, knights of Alstain." The king said, his voice craggy and rough. The knights and crown prince stood and removed their swords from the ground. Fitz quickly ran back to the stage and picked up the laurel he dropped. He then went to the kneeling Olivia, his breath quickening by her closeness, and placed it on her head.

"The Great Bear decrees you a knight, dear lady. Long live the realm."

He touched her cheek gently, unable to stop himself, and the crowd murmured. None took greater notice than The Great Eagle and Mellie.

* * *

"Do you wish to humiliate me?"

"No."

"You touched her face! You did it in front of the realm! What do you take me for? A fool?"

"Mellie."

"Are you so taken with a stranger? A foreigner?"

"Were you not a foreigner when you came?" he answered back, taking off his armor a piece at a time. He was tired of her pestering. Her constant criticism.

"Do not do it again, Fitzgerald, or you will regret it."

He turned to her. "I have regretted many things in my life but touching her is not one of them. I can choose a concubine if I wish. You know that as well as I do."

"But you will never do it to one of your own knights." Mellie shot back and Fitz nodded in agreement.

"This is true. And I will not break our vows nor do I plan to. You are the Queen to Be. You are carrying my child. Whatever…whatever emotions I may have about her it will not interfere with the duties I have as future king of the realm nor my duty to you."

Mellie seems placated by that and rubbed her stomach gently. Fitz nodded his head and continued to undressed, his mind on the newest knight of the realm and how he would keep his promise in the face of great temptation.

* * *

"It's so dirty here." Harrison stated. Olivia gave a soft laugh and Quinn joined her. It was far from Grandala but it was better than some of the places she had been in her years away from the realm. She had seen many lands. Had met many people and learned many different languages. Five years was a long time to be away from her family. To be away from Harrison, Huck, and Quinn. They had grown so much and it was odd to see her brother with facial hair. Huck started the fire in the stone fire place and Olivia observed her dwellings. It needed some work but she could build something here. Something permanent. Something like home.

Harrison had been the first to see her upon her return and he was overjoyed to see his sister again. She had learned that he was promised to Quinn but they had decided to delay their marriage until after she completed Gladiator training and he had shocked Olivia when he revealed that they had even yet to consummate their relationship. It had to be love for her brother was not one to waste his time when it came to his physical desires. Huck had stayed in Grandala and helped maintain the Gladiator barracks for the apprentices and taught some of his own fighting moves to the candidates. He had greeted her return with a silent joy and once again maintained his vows that he would follow her into the jaws of death itself.

But she had come to them with purpose. The year with Verna had been instructive and there had been many prophecies she had witnessed in the woods. Much knowledge she had attained, especially about the coming darkness. Her visions had haunted her first days back in Grandala and while she loved her fellow Gladiators she also knew the murder she had committed so long before still simmered under the surface of the town. She had inquired about her friend Abigail but there were no leads. She merely hoped the young woman had found her way.

She dreamed of the dark guardian often. The evil force that was coming. That Verna warned her of. She knew she needed to go to Alstain. That she needed to help The Great Bear against this coming evil. And she had finally found a way to get his attention and to get the knighthood for the realm through the tournament.

She did not expect to be so drawn to this man. She did not expect to lose her breath just by seeing his greyish blue eyes. She did not expect for his touch to make her tremble. None of her companions questioned his touch to her face but they all knew what it meant. And that it was dangerous.

"He had no right to touch you like some common harlot, crown prince or no." Harrison had whispered to her as her fellow knights led her to her new property. "He needs to respect you as a warrior."

"He obviously does, Harrison. He would not have knelt and said what he said."

She didn't dwell on the prince saying that they were of one flesh in his vows. That was something that was better to be left alone.

"They say there is a war coming with the Gudi of beyond the Dark Wood." Huck said, breaking Olivia out of her thoughts. They all sat around the fire. "Alstain is desperate for warriors."

"We can help them. We must help them if the coming darkness is to be contained." Olivia shivered as she thought on her dreams.

"How are we to convince him? He is but a small king with a small kingdom. Maybe we should have went to the founders of Grandala? They could have raised an army."

"It has to be him, Harrison. My visions are filled with a great bear fighting the darkness and winning. There is no other."

"Well, if we can just get him to keep his eyes on the battle and not on your thighs, we might make a great leader of him yet." Harrison laughed. Olivia shook her head but didn't disagree with the assessment.

* * *

"Fine mess you've gotten me into, old friend."

Cyrus the Mean said nothing as the Prince walked around the throne room.

"Throw a tournament, you said. It will give you the warrior you need. And I do it and find my heart trying to escape my chest out of love for her."

"Part of the risk."

"Part of the risk?" Fitz shook his head. "It is taking all in me not to go to her and ravish her and it's part of the risk?"

"Then do it, my prince. I have never been one to stand in your way."

"Damn it! This is not a joke!" Fitz pushed a candleholder over. "The realm depends on me. I was destined to be the Great Bear and rule the 10 kingdoms but only with the Queen to Be. Mellie is the Queen to Be. My loyalty and fealty should be to her."

"You can make the Lioness a concubine."

Fitz gave Cyrus a hard look. "She could never be a concubine. I would burn the world for her."

Cyrus the Mean shrugged. "My concern is that my prince gets what he needs. "

"Can you cast a spell? A spell that stops me from feeling this?"

"There is no magic in the world that can stop a heart from loving another heart it is destined to, your majesty. You are soulbound to her. There is no relief from that."

"Then my kingdom may be doomed before it even begins. "


	3. William the Snake

"Verily, I say to you, the new Knight of Alstain is the Lioness of Grandala! All have seen it at the Grand Tournament! But I come to you with scandalous news as well! The Crown Prince, Fitzgerald the Great Bear is soulbound to the Lioness!"

"Do you not get tired of peddling filth on the street corners, James the Mocker?"

The man stepped down from his box and gave a small spark in his eyes at the Priest in front of him. The morning traffic of the town square echoed with the chants and beats of merchants trading their wares but for all the people surrounding them there was no one there but them in the other eyes.

"I shall never tire of the truth, Cyrus the Mean."

"Merely a town crier when you could be the bard of the king. You are much better than this."

James gave him a small smile. "So there is no truth in what is being said in the court? That the Crown Prince is soulbound?"

"Did you get that from Sally?" Cyrus paused, thinking of an inventive way to get her back that wouldn't come back to him.

"I have my birds that flutter and talk."

"Birds can be shot from the air." Cyrus threatened. James shook his head. "Just know that the Crown Prince is still smitten and in love with the Queen to Be."

"No one on the street will believe it. Their bed is cold."

"It is as warm as the fires that stroke between us, little James."

James face blushed red and Cyrus grinned.

"Hold your noise, crier. There is no soulbound love between The Bear and The Lioness."

"You will do anything to protect him. I don't know whether to be jealous or want him to join us."

"He is my future king. And there is no reason to be jealous, little James."

The Priest walked away and James stood on his box in the town square once again.

"The Duke of Hali, William the Snake, has returned from his long travels…"

* * *

"We drink of the South. We drink of the North. We drink of the time, and the day, and the sport!"

In the hall of the Knights of the Realm, drinking was a requirement if not an outright law among them. So drink she did. Sing she did. Learn of the legends of the table and of the hall. The history of the kingdom. She felt no different from the men here. They respected her.

Thomas the Silent was overly protective of her though he didn't make it obvious. Olivia had learned that he had been Fitzgerald's protector and guardian since both were in swaddling clothes. When a knight would get to close his presence was suddenly there and the other knights would back away from becoming too friendly with their newest fellow warrior. It was beginning to bother her but it was not a conversation she would have with Thomas, or Tom as he was called, here. It was a conversation she would have with the Crown Prince himself. Whenever he showed up and took his duties as Master Knight seriously.

"Billy!" A cry went out from the front of the hall. The men crowded around the entrance of the hall and tossed their drinks upon the newly returned Duke. Olivia stayed where she was, not sure of the procedure for Knights who were returning. The Duke, William the Snake, made his way to the middle of the room and then paused as he saw her.

"The Lioness of Grandala? You are the Lioness of Grandala that the ten kingdoms have been singing of?"

She recognized him as she recognized a demonwraith in her dreams. She knew not his name but she could not forget his face. She would never forget his face for as long as she breathed. He gave her an arrogant smirk.

"I had heard rumors of you being welcomed into the knighthood of the realm but I did not believe it. Not the pup that I bested so long ago."

"As you have seen I have grown."

"Very much so." His eyes held a hint of desire as they looked her up and down and Olivia felt her stomach clench in disgust.

They had been nameless in the Valley of Sharun. It was the first land she had visited after her escape from Grandala and their warriors were nameless. Their moves soundless. There she had learned how to disappear and reappear in battle. How to climb walls without detection. How to kill a man in forty different ways. Different poisons to strike down a man. Different hand to hands way to defeat them despite her small size and stature. But she would always remember this man's dark blue eyes. This man who had humiliated and defeated her in front of her fellow warriors. Had defeated her in front of her nameless master. She had left the encounter, bloody and bruised, vowing never to lose another fight. She hadn't since.

She did not know this man's name but she knew his eyes. Knew their evil and she did not wish to be in his presence.

"Much has changed. I am much better than I once was among the Nameless."

"And now you are a Knight of the Realm? I didn't know our standards had fallen so far."

She was going to draw her sword but thought much better of it. The knights had welcomed her with open arms; she would not abuse their hospitality.

"We are the Knights of the Realm." The men began to hoot as Billy made his way on top of a table. "We are the initiated! We are the brave!"

"Let no one doubt it." The crowd screamed back at him except for Olivia.

"Our first loyalty is to the Realm!"

"May it never die!"

"Our second loyalty is to the King!"

"Long may he live!"

"Our third loyalty is to the Crown Prince and his Queen to Be"

"May they forever rule!" The men brought up their cups and drunk in unison.

"Little dove, do you understand this? Do you get this? Have you even been initiated into our wonders?"

A silence went through the crowd and Olivia scrunched her face in confusion. Billy looked at her with incredulous outrage.

"We have fallen far, my brothers. She hasn't been initiated?"

"There has been no time." Tom answered. "We have been…"

"There are no exceptions! From our foundations there have been no exceptions!"

"It was witnessed by us, lord. She is a Knight, true and true." Halford said from the crowd of men.

"You all agreed to this?"

The men hung their head. Olivia became more confused. Billy came down from the table and into Olivia's face.

"I did not agree to it. All Knights must."

"But sire, The Great Bear decreed it as well as the King."

"It still must be done. We all faced it. We all entered into it. She must do so as well. No exceptions."

"I will stand any challenge."

Billy pulled out his sword and swung at her.

"Me first, little dove."

Olivia pulled out her sword and blocked his second blow. He was just as strong and fast as she remembered. But she was ready for this. Ready for him.

The edge of a sword suddenly appeared by Billy's throat and all action stopped. The knights of the hall kneeled.

"Cousin…I'm so glad you are here." Billy swallowed. Fitz was not amused.

* * *

Fitz had tried to get himself together before he went into the hall. He had to face her eventually. She was a Knight of the Realm and it would be disrespectful not to. She would lose face if he didn't interact with her as a brother and as Master Knight it would be a sign of his disbelief in her. But he couldn't help it if his stomach twisted and his heart leapt at the sight of her smooth skin. That his palms began to sweat at the thought of her. He was Crown Prince and here he was, panicking like a boy, because of this woman.

What he was not expecting was his cousin, the Duke of Hali, to be attacking Olivia in such a vicious manner. He moved before thinking, his sword out, and moved it close enough between the two fighters it grazed Billy's Adam's apple.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is there fighting in this hall?"

"Sire!"

"This is unacceptable."

Billy swallowed again. "I apologize. But she has not been initiated and…"

Fitz looked at Olivia would was trembling in anger, her sword poised and ready to strike.

"Both of you in my quarters! Now!"

* * *

"You must not make an exception for her, your majesty." Billy presented, sniveling in his presence. "If she is to be a knight…"

"We do not have the time for this." Fitz glared from his chair. "Our enemies are at the gate! They are threating to destroy our homes, rape our women, kill our children! I don't give a damn if she isn't initiated! She is here to help us fight and if she dies over some initiation that doesn't matter? It will be a fatal mistake for our people."

"These are the reason why we must cling to our traditions or what are we fighting for, cousin? What are we dying for? You are the Great Bear and I would never question your choices…"

"I will do it."

Fitz gazed at Olivia and saw the determination in her face. "Are you sure?"

"If I am to be a knight, I will fully be one. I will not bow out of my duty to this realm or to my prince."

A sly smirk came across Billy's face and Fitz caught it. He would make him pay. He was not sure how but he would make his cousin pay for this.

"Then so be it. Tomorrow we ride to the Dark Wood."

"Alone with you?" Olivia looked as if she were overcome by the thought and Fitz felt himself fighting his own arousal.

"I must accompany you as Master Knight and witness to the initiations completion. Tom the Silent will be with us."

"And what is my initiation?"

"You must defeat one of the Dragons of the Dark Wood by yourself."


	4. The Pond of Harndal

"What is being soulbound?"

Fitz almost fell out of his saddle and he turned his head to her as if she had slapped him. Their journey to the Dark Wood was on its first day and they had been traveling nonstop through the Waking Wood in order to make it to their destination. All three knights were equipped with their armor, Olivia with her light ivory armor with the lioness as a crest, Fitz in his silver metal, the sign of his house adorning the front plate and his helmet the shape of a bear roaring, his face peeking from between its silver jaws, Tom in his simple metals and frames. He was not prepared for the question and he could see Tom look away into the woods as if he had not heard anything.

"Where have you heard that, Lioness?"

"In town. They say that you are soulbound to me. I am a foreigner in a foreign land and while Grandala and Alstain may share some of the same traditions and ancestor, being soulbound is something that I do not know if I should take offense of."

"It is not an offensive, Olivia. It is a high ideal indeed." He gazed at her and she turned, he did not know if it was out of embarrassment or shame.

"They whisper it in the streets, my prince. As if it should be a secret. And you have still not answered my question."

Their horses rode side by side , which made it easy to gaze at her as they talked, but he suddenly wished he were in front of her so she couldn't see his discomfort as he answered.

"To be soulbound is as much as it sounds. My people believe that it is a rare thing when two spirits are created from one source. It is even rarer to find that spirit in the mortal realm. That if one find their soulbound their paths are meant to tread together forever, their hearts forever entwined."

"So are you the same spirit as I am? The same soul, Great Bear?"

He eyed her hard. "Some things are merely legend, m'lady. I am not an overly spiritual man. Some things only children believe."

Olivia scrutinized him carefully. "And what if I am childish enough to believe, my lord?"

"Such things should only be thought of. Not spoken."

And with that Fitz sped up his horse and tried to escape the truth of her words.

* * *

"Have I angered The Great Bear?" Olivia said as she observed Fitz wiping down his horse at the small stream they had stopped at. They all had stripped from their armor in the light of the dying sun and prepared camp after a hard ride. It would take three days to reach their destination of the Dark Wood and to the Summoning Stone, which Olivia still had questions about. She watched as Fitz adjusted his tunic and continued to calm his horse while Tom looked over their supplies by the fire.

"You have not angered him, m'lady. My lord has many moods that get the best of him from time to time."

She observed Tom as he went through the herbs in his small pouch. "Has he always been like this?"

"He is a man who follows his heart, Lioness." Tom admitted as he raised one particular healing leaf in the sky to examine. "It is his greatest strength and sometimes his greatest weakness."

Tom looked at Olivia then and became sheepish, knowing he may have said too much about his fellow Knight and Lord. Olivia gave him a charming smile.

"The summoning stone…it is a hard ordeal?"

"Yes, ma'am. A fearsome priestess created it many moons ago to test the worthy. They say the old crone still lives in the Dark Wood. It has been our initiation right since the birth of the kingdom and the knighthood. Only the worthy survive it. The dragon can always tell."

"What does that mean?"

"In the Knighthood, when your reach the summoning stone in the Cave of the Dying, the stone judges you and gives you the dragon you deserve. It can sense your fears, your strengths, your loves. You cannot hide from it. Then it summons the dragon that matches you. I receive a Silverback. Fierce little thing and I barely came back alive. But I still keep his scales in my rooms to remember my place."

"What of the prince? Did he get a silverback?"

"No, m'lady. Something much fiercer and deadlier. The biggest dragon the knighthood had seen in a generation. He received a Master. Only one before him had received a Master and the man's bones still litter the Cave of the Dying."

"How did he survive?" Olivia said, gazing at Fitz full of wonder.

"He was determined. They called him Cub before he went into the cave and he was forever The Great Bear when he walked out. He was gravely injured but he stood like a man in front of the cave and said the sacred words. The First Knight claimed witness that he had slayed a Master. We held him as he collapsed as brother, prince, and finest of Knights. His place in the Knighthood from then on was Master Knight, leader of us all."

"And now it is my turn." Olivia uttered. She was suddenly very nervous, more nervous than she had been at her proving as a Gladiator. What would the summoning stone see inside her? She feared that it would give her an unworthy dragon more than anything else.

* * *

It was on the third day that they reached a small pond that held significance to both Fitz and Tom that she did not realize and they did not tell her of. They had unpacked their belonging, undressed from the armor, and then Fitz and Tom retreated into the forest, saying they were going on a hunt that she could not participate in.

When they returned, they returned with a stag of great size as the sun was making its way down, which they then prepared and cooked over a great fire. The meat was delicious, some of the finest she had enjoyed since coming to Alstain, and a comfort came to her stomach.

"Lioness, I will go into the wood. You must go into the lake now as this is something I cannot witness." Tom said assuring her. She gazed at Fitz across the fire, unsure of what was going on, but his eyes held no answers. His posture seemed depressed and sullen, something that had become more of his attitude as they got closer to the Dark Wood and the summoning stone. She did not know if it was still because of their earlier conversation about the soulbound or disappointment about her going to the summoning stone. Did the Great Bear believe her unworthy to face the dragon? Unworthy of true knighthood?

If so, she would prove him, and the rest of the knights wrong.

Tom collected his bedroll and some of the deer meat and retreated to the woods for the night. The moon was strong in the sky, almost to the point of creating a nocturnal light that was bright enough for her to see the pond and the landscape around her.

"Will you watch, my prince?" Olivia asked as she began to remove her tunic.

"Your prince is not here. Only a master remains." He said, his eyes pained and filled with a small sense of dread. What had they brought her here for?

She began to remove her clothing, leaving only her loincloths and brassieres, and Fitz would not look at her. Olivia held her chin high as she walked to the edge of the pond and then walked into it. The cold shocked her but she continued to wade in and then she swam further in.

Suddenly she felt something grab her ankle and begin to pull. She tried to pull her leg from it but it continued to pull back against her, dragging her down into the water. She yelled and struggled as something else grabbed her other leg and began pulling her below.

She yelled and screamed before she was pulled into the deep.

* * *

"_Run!"_

"_Mother!"_

"_Run. Run and run far, child."_

_Olivia felt the fire brush against her and watched as her mother was trapped beneath the burning beams of the small cottage. _

"_I will not leave you! I will never leave you!"_

"_Listen to me, Olivia! Run or they will kill you. Do it now!"_

_She could see more men on horseback making their way to the cottage from the hillside. She was scared. She didn't know what to do._

"_I love you, child. I will always love you. Run and never return!"_

_Olivia ran as fast as her five year old legs could carry her._

* * *

_She saw his image in a passing painting and was immediately drawn to it. He was handsome, his blue gray eyes calling to her, telling her to stop in this place._

"_Who is he, Cyrus the Mean?"_

_Cyrus looked at her curiously. "He is the Little Cub, m'lady. One day, if he's lucky, he'll be an actual bear."_

_Olivia could not stop looking into the image's eyes as if they belonged to someone she knew._

* * *

_She had returned to the place. It had been years. She returned to the place and kneeled in the soot and cried._

* * *

_The lion's tail swished in the flat lands of Grandala, growling and roaring at his enemy. Olivia felt a tension in her gut but looked at all the warriors around her and found strength._

"_It is your day to die, noble beast." Olivia whispered as she looked at its golden eyes._

* * *

_The dragon drifted in front of her, it's eyes reflecting a rainbow of colors. Red and black. Larger than she had ever seen any being be. Fire exploding from its mouth. It circled and flew swiftly in the air, its scales shining in the moonlight._

_It spoke to her. Mind to mind. Soul to soul. _

'_I am called to you. To only you. We shall dance of death and life.'_

'_What is your name?'_

"_Taklat. One of the chosen.'_

* * *

Olivia awoke to find herself wrapped in his arms, her head on his bare chest, his chin on the top of her head.

"Olivia." Fitz simply said. "You have seen your opponent. I must bathe you."

He slowly lowered her into the pond and Olivia was still struggling to figure out where she was, if this was still reality. Fitz was only in his braies and it was the first time she had ever seen him with barely any clothes on. His body was strong and lean and she continued to hold onto him as his fingers rubbed into her skin as he chanted words she had no understanding of.

* * *

"Do you do this with all your knights?"

A small smirk came on to his face as they stood in front of each other in a small creek farther down the path of the pond they had retreated from after Fitz had finished his incantation.

"I do indeed. As master and first knight I am in charge of this ritual. Each joining member, before their initiation, must receive the incantation of the initiates. They must be bathed in the waters of the Priestess Harndal, founder of the knighthood, and they must then be examined by the fairies of the wood. Every incantation is a sacred thing and different for each knight."

"Is that why Tom went away?"

Fitz nodded his head, his hands on her hips, as they awaited the arrival of the fairies in the twilight.

"Then why were you in dread? Did you not want me to be an initiate?"

Fitz paused, unsure how to answer the question without revealing his own failure as a master knight.

"I must admit my own feelings got in the way of the ritual."

"In what way?" Olivia said.

"I was hesitant to let you enter the pond. Tom had to remind me of my duty to the knighthood and my duty to you."

"Why?"

Olivia registered his fingers tracing the wet skin on her back. "I feared you may not rise from the pond. The waters are not kind to everyone."

"So you do not respect me as a warrior?"

"Never. You are the finest I know."

"Then what…"

"I feared as a man who is soulbound to a woman does."

They both paused at his admission and neither knew what to say. They stood in silence in the much warmer waters of the creek for a moment and she looked at him to notice the faint scars on his shoulder and upper arm.

"Where are these from?" She asked as she touched the scars.

"My own fight with a dragon. A master."

"Tom told me."

"Tom needs to keep his mouth shut about some things."

Olivia smiled. "He merely wished for it to be known that his lord is the best of his men."

"It is nothing to gloat about. It was a harrowing experience. A haunting experience."

"How so?"

Olivia did not know how but she was closer to him suddenly, smelling the creek and pond on his skin. She felt the slow touch of his forehead against hers and felt the ins and outs of his breath.

"No being has ever seen into me the way that dragon did. Killing it was…soul wrenching. It was not the physical injuries that almost makes a knight almost die from a master. It is the breakage of heart."

"You mourned."

"Yes. For such a noble beast. His name was Tlak."

"Mine…the one I am fighting. Her name is Taklat. She saw into me."

"Yes." Fitz whispered as he lowered his mouth to her ear. "They see you. And you will see them and all they are."

They could hear a sharp twitter from far away and Olivia looked astounded as the flickers of light circled all around them. It was like the firelights of Grandala had chosen to circle them and envelope them in their warmth.

"They are beautiful."

Fitz looked at her adoringly. "They are indeed."

She looked into his eyes and felt the connection between them sing. He was the image in the town square she had seen when she was younger. He was the name that was whispered that made her shiver. These were the arms that Cyrus told her about. The arms that told her she belonged.

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her simply, the sparkles of light from the fairies showing on his skin. His lips were soft and gentle in the beginning but thing gave way to his exploring tongue. She opened her mouth to receive it and felt his hands go into her loosened hair and tease her scalp.

"My sweet lioness, how can I deny myself you?" He whispered as he came up from the kiss. "All the vows I have made, the promises I have given, mean nothing in the wake of your touch."

"Fitz."

"Sweet spirits!" He lowered his mouth again to her and pulled her body closer. She could feel the hardness of his manhood against her and knew if she willed it, she could become one with him. Her fingers lightly scratched his shoulders as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The fairies chirped in delight as they continued circling them.

She peppered kisses on his face and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes in both agony and pleasure.

"We must stop, my dove." Fitz gasped as her mouth sucked on his long neck. "If we do not stop I will not be able to let you go to the summoning stone. I will not be able to part from you. I do not wish to dishonor your ways as a warrior."

Olivia held on to him and felt his breath on her neck. He was right. He had a queen to be and no matter how soulbound they were he could not dishonor his vows. And she could not dishonor hers. She lowered herself back down from his body but they still held one another into the moonlight, hoping to stave off daylight just a little bit longer.


	5. Taklat

"So tell me, my lioness, what was it like to be a gladiator of Grandala?"

They laid in one another's arms under Fitz's bear pelt and watch the sun's light begin to kiss the trees. They had not changed back into their tunics and enjoyed the comfort of the other's skin against skin. Olivia looked up at his half formed smile and gave him a full one in return.

"It was a happy time. I loved being a gladiator. I love being a gladiator. That will always be my ultimate identity as a warrior. To play in the fields in Hudarl. To paint your face in the tradition of Marik. To know you come into a line of warriors as old as the world. The elders taught me so much. Much more than I can ever repay them for."

"You make me want to take back my pledge of fidelity to your knighthood, Olivia." Fitz joked and Olivia skittered her fingers over his ribs to get a playful yelp from Fitz.

"That does not mean that I am not fully honored to be undergoing your rites, my prince."

His face sobered at that. "I know that you are beyond skilled…"

"I must do this, Fitz. If I do not how will I ever look at myself again? How will I ever be able to stand in front of my brothers in the knighthood as a sister in arms?"

"It is a curious feeling." Fitz said as he smoothed back her hair. "It is a curious feeling to know you have found your life in a woman and then face the possibility of losing her."

"Fitz…"

"I have never felt this…this pull before. Never in my life of many moons. I can read in your face…"

"…so many things." Olivia completed his thought and Fitz took in her breath as she whispered it near his mouth.

"I have never been one for soft tales told to children in the night." Fitz confessed as he used his nose to nuzzle her own. "Being soulbound was not a possibility. Not in my mind. It was hokum. Men do not fall in love. They do their duties. They follow their vows. They rule and fight. Not love. Love was a frivolous emotion to me before I saw your eyes and knew I loved you before I knew your name."

He found himself lost in her brown orbs and put his palms over her cheeks.

"I find myself wanting to live for you. Exist for you. I am yours forever and probably have been since before time. I do not know why the great spirits have chosen this for you. To be soulbound to a man so unworthy, but I am grateful to be soulbound to such a magnificent woman."

Their foreheads came together as they held each other tighter.

"You are not unworthy." Olivia brushed her lips against his. "You are the greatest of men and if I am to be soulbound to someone I am glad it is such a man as you."

"Glad to be bound to The Great Bear?" Fitz closed his eyes and Olivia could note the insecurity in his words.

"Glad to be bound to Fitzgerald. Glad to be bound to the man."

"Spirits be praised." Fitz gasped as he took to her lips.

They heard a rustling in the forest and quickly rose, moving towards their clothing and weapons. Tom quickly appeared from the forest, out of breath and sweaty, his sword drawn.

"Sire!"

"What is it Thomas?" Fitz yelled as he struggled to put on his tunic.

"There is someone in the woods. I spotted him but he ran from me. We must leave. It is not safe for us here."

Fitz nodded his head and then looked at Olivia who nodded back. They had to continue their journey.

* * *

She was not surprised to find him when she went to collect firewood for their new camp. Olivia was only surprised that he had not come to her sooner.

"Huck."

"Olivia."

"You were the man they saw?" Olivia said as she placed down the sticks they were going to use for kindling for the nights fire. It had been a hard ride and all three travelers were exhausted but closer to the Dark Wood and the Cave of the Dying. The dying light of the sun played on the shadows of Huck's face and seem natural. He seemed as if for the first time in his element and Olivia was both intrigued and scared by that simple fact.

"Yes. I made a vow to stick by you and I meant it. These woods will become more treacherous."

"I know of the Dark Woods."

"I was born in them. There is no light there. No sun or stars. It is like death come to the realm, Olivia. Hearing is not enough."

"My two companions know of the woods, Huck. They have traveled many times."

"It does not feel right, my lioness." Huck simply confessed. "You are of my pack. I will defend and protect you to the death."

"I go to the Cave of the Dying. You cannot follow me there."

"Indeed. But I will stay with you until then and even after. And I shall stay out of sight."

"Why?"

"The Great Bear may not know my face but he knows my skill. He has encountered it before."

Olivia shivered at this. She did not ask much of Huck's past or where he came from. She did know, from the cougar paw print seared into his skin, that he was of the Black Paw. That he had escaped with many scars to prove his experience with pain. And the thought of that pain and experience touching Fitzgerald made her afraid.

Huck gave a curt nod and then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The Dark Wood was in constant night. Tom, Olivia, and Fitz raised their torches against its forever encroaching darkness. Olivia heard screeching in the night but kept her bearings. She had heard wives tales of this place. Of goblins and ghouls who sucked souls from lost travelers. Of dark elves who made instruments of children's bones. Of the animals twisted in its dark. It's reality was more fearful than any of her childish imaginings and she felt goose bumps rise on her arms under her armor. There was evil in this place. An unshakable and unspeakable evil lurked in these woods like a dense fog.

"We are close." Fitz spoke. Their torches revealed an ascending rocky path that lead up into darkness. Olivia gazed in terror at the bones scattered on their path up and prayed to the spirits that those bones had found peace. Another noise shattered the quiet of the Dark Wood and she saw that Fitz shivered in his saddle.

_So I am not the only one afraid. _Olivia thought and it brought her comfort. She wondered how Huck could have been born in such a place of darkness and death. How he could have escaped it. It was a disturbing thought to think that part of him hadn't.

They reached the mouth of the cave as a cold wind whistled in the air.

"We shall bring the horses with us." Fitz said. "They will be killed if we leave them."

The three made their way inside the cave and wolf howled in welcome.

* * *

There was a magical light in this place and Olivia was unsure where it was coming from. She could see here without the torch. It was as if her senses were heightened the further they traveled inside the cave.

"Priestess magic." Fitz whispered. "It takes time to getting used to."

Tom stayed silent as if his own memories were catching up to him. As they walked they entered into a cavern with a simple stone stood straight, its sides even as if someone had carved it.

"It is the summoning stone." Tom said. Olivia got off her horse and slowly drifted toward it, feeling a pull she could not explain. Her hand reached out and touched it…

* * *

"_Child. I am so glad you have come."_

_She was among the Nameless. She was beaten and bloody on the floor. _

_An old crone stood above her, the sunlight causing her face to be a shadow to Olivia. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_Does it matter?"_

"_Where is he? The man who…"_

"_Why?"_

_Olivia sat up and felt blood rush to her head. _

"_I am the lion killer! The most gifted of my brothers! I shall swear vengeance."_

"_For being beaten or for your kin?"_

"_For all that hurt me and mine!"_

"_So be it child."_

Olivia stepped back from the rock and stumbled. A chime sounded and she turned to see Fitz and Tom kneel.

"You have been chosen." Fitz eyes stayed on the ground.

"The dragon awaits." Tom said. The cavern shook, revealing the entrance into another cavern.

She gazed at Fitz and he looked from the ground to her eyes. She knew he was afraid. Afraid to lose her. But he could not keep her from this. Not from this.

She turned and walked to the cavern.

* * *

Fitz rose as the cavern entrance shut behind her and felt more useless than he ever had.

"Sire?"

"I should not have…I…"

"She will be fine."

Fitz began to pace and it was beginning to upset his horse, who began to rustle back and forth.

"I cannot lose her. Do you understand? I shouldn't have let her go!"

The summoning stone began to glow and Fitz felt his stomach churn and bubble with nausea. Then the sight was before him. Her in all her armor standing in the middle of the giant circle, flames all around her. She did not look afraid. She looked at peace and his heart leapt at the sight of her. Then he heard it. A deafening roar that shook the cave.

Fitz had only heard that sound once before. Once when he had met the challenge and proved himself a Master Knight.

"Dear spirits!" Tom exclaimed. "It is a Master!"

* * *

It was the biggest being she had ever seen. It black scales and red outline seemed to envelop the room. It swirled in the air, reaching the top of the cave and then circled her, examining her. Her fingers gripped her sword and held onto her shield.

"Brave Taklat," Olivia breathed as she met the beast's eyes. "Either you or I will die today."

The dragon circled above her head again.

"It will be a good death for one of us."

* * *

He felt his heart drop to his stomach every time the dragon belted her with fire. She held her shield above her head as she moved from one point to the other. Olivia moved with a fierceness and the determination of a lion. Slashing at the dragon's scales. Avoiding the dragon's teeth. Ducking from its deadly claws. Her once white armor was now stained with the blackest of soot and her own blood and he felt the need to protect her like he felt for no other being in the realm.

He felt Tom's hand on his shoulder and had not realized that he had grabbed his sword from its scabbard.

"You must let her…"

Fitz put the sword back in its place and was silent witness to the carnage from that point on.

* * *

She was becoming tired and it was making her reckless. The green blood of the dragon stained her face, sword, and shield and intermixed with her own spilled blood. She was not sure when her arm began to burn with fire but she shook it away like it was an angry fly. Olivia had made a vow. A vow she had made in the snowy village of the nameless, laying bloody on the ground, that she would never fall in battle again. She was going to keep that promise.

She screamed and yelled, crossing into the middle of the circle as the dragon lifted up, and plunged her sword into its gut. An earth shattering roar echoed throughout the cavern and green blood gushed onto her like a fount. The dragon's tail whished into her and she felt herself being knocked down by its weight as it hit her. The roar continued as she saw the dragon try to lift up only to find itself collapse onto the ground, the weight of it making Olivia body jump into the air and then land hard on the rock. The dragon squirmed and roared in its death rattle and then was silent.

Olivia looked up to the top of the dark cavern, her breath shallow and fast. She knew she was dying. This could be nothing else. But she would not die here. Not in this place where the sun could not touch her. Not without seeing him one last time.

* * *

Fitz paced, feeling wrong in his heart, knowing that something was wrong. She lay still as death on the ground and he willed her to get up as he glanced back at the summoning stone. Willed her to stand. Willed her to stay with him.

"She will make it, sire!"

The summoning stone stopped glowing and Fitz felt an overwhelming panic. She was hurt and alone and he couldn't get to her. He couldn't hold her. Couldn't help her. She was dying. He could feel it from the soles of his feet to the top of his head. The thought filled him with dread and he feared he would follow soon follow her to the spirit world if she died.

The cavern shook and the enterence into the battle space open and Fitz felt himself rushing toward it like a madman. But before he could make it her image appeared through the entrance, bloody and staggering.

"Livvie!" Fitz shouted but Tom held him back. He had known Tom since childhood but knew he would kill him dead if he continued to keep him from her.

"F-fitz…let me!" Olivia screamed and he paused. "Let me say the words!"

"And we will honor it." Tom said.

She continued to stagger, her balance off, her countenance weak. Fitz felt his heart break at her pain. He was about to say damn to her pride. He had to help her. But then the words came.

"I am protector of this realm and have seen its secrets. I am killer of Taklat. I am a Knight of Alstain, proud and true. I stand before you a Master. Only one equals me. The killer of Tlak, mate of Taklat! The Great Bear of Alstain. The Great Prince Fitzgerald of Alstain. I, the Lioness, say these words to you!"

"We honor them." Both Tom and Fitz said. Olivia stood proud, her back straight, her grin pure.

"I stand before you as sister!"

"You stand before us…" Fitz struggled with the words but then said them, knowing the world would never be the same for him after, "…as Olivia, the Great Lioness, Master Knight of the Realm. Greater than all but one who is your equal in all ways and will be soulbound to you forever."

Olivia gave him a look of love that took his breath away. She then dropped her sword and shield and dropped to the cavern floor in a swoon of death.


	6. The Apostate Hollis

**A/N: I know this chapter is on the short side but bare with me. Much longer chapter for next time. Much. **

"I know of you!"

Huck paused, unsure of how to approach without dying at the hands of a slowly maddening Great Bear. He also sensed The Great Bear's guardian behind him, sword out, and coming closer to him. Huck took a deep breath and hoped the Dark Wood would give away all its secrets to him. Gave them away so he could save his pack leader and the future king as well.  
"If you want to save her then you have to trust me."

Fitz held Olivia tighter to his body as if she were a possession with one arm while his sword pointed at Huck's face. He knew a mad life mate when he saw one. He had been too long in the wolves not to know it when he saw it in the eyes of men. He had to act fast or The Great Bear would slowly go mad and it was a price Alstain couldn't afford.

"Trust the man who once tried to kill me? Trust her with you?"

"Yes. We can bring her back but we won't be able to if you don't hurry."

Sanity returned to Fitz eyes and he looked down at the body of his love. Tom moved forward and into sight.

"How can we trust you, dog?" He spat.

"Trust that I would do anything for my pack. Anything for my alpha. She can live if she gets to him in time."

"Gets to whom in time?"

"The Apostate Hollis. The man of the Dark Wood."

Tom shook his head. "He was long thrown out of the priesthood. He is a blasphemer against the great spirits and an apostate against his order. An abomination in the sight of Alstain. He will ask too steep of a price for her life from us. He is a dark practitioner of a dark arts without the boundaries of the priesthood to keep him in line. He is as evil as these woods."

"But she can bring Olivia back. He is that powerful. When I was a pup I saw him do it with my own eyes. Bring someone from the dead."

Fitz gazed up at Huck, his blue eyes pleading. "Anything. I will do anything. Even trust an apostate. She has to come back. I cannot…I will not lose her."

"Sire!"

"Anything!" Fitz screamed and the cavern echoed with his desperation.

* * *

"Quiet!" Huck warned and Tom and Fitz's horses stopped. Fitz held the reins of his horse with one hand and cradled Olivia's body to his, her head laying on his chest. Her body was cold. Too cold and he felt his mind and heart unraveling. His very life essence scream for her presence that was no longer there.

"What is it?" Tom said, his torch raised.

"Marauders." Huck sniffed the air and closed his eyes. "Gudi."

"Do they know we are here?" Fitz whispered.

"Yes." Huck grabbed his dagger from his tunic. He then let out a haunting howl that was so close to a wolves it startled the horses.

The first attacker dropped from the sky and Huck was on his in less than second. Tom swung off his horse, his sword exposed, and hacked down another who yelled in the woods. Fitz slowly got of his horse and laid Olivia carefully on the ground, his armor stained with a mixture of her blood and the dragons. His eyes narrowed and he pulled his sword from its scabbard.

"Halita Bronaki!" He yelled and the sword began to glow in white. The words Cyrus had taught him long ago came to his brain like a gentle wind. It had been a long time since he used magic in battle. He was not natural born and his power was few. But what magic he did possess he used to full effect in this moment.

Fitz did not know how many he cut down. How many his sword slashed into. How many death cries he heard. It did not matter. As the sword burned and tore through the men his face was blank, his mind at peace and dedicated to one singular purpose. Getting Olivia to the Apostate Hollis.

He did not sense the approach of the wolves of the Woods but suddenly they were among them, biting and scratching the marauders who dared attack one of their pack. He paused after cutting down another man to see Huck biting into the neck of a prone Gudian. Tom was cutting down another who emerged from the woods.

A marauder charged him and Fitz swung his sword with a ferocity that he didn't know he possess, cutting the man's head cleanly off. The forest was silent again and Fitz looked around at the bodies that littered the forest floor. Tom was panting for breath and Huck nuzzled a wolf as the wolf licked the blood on his face. It was a good battle.

"Halita Bronaki." Fitz whispered into the air and his sword returned to normal. He rushed to where Olivia laid prone by his horse and gathered her to his arms.

"Let us go. We have no time to lose." He commanded.

* * *

The wolves accompanied them on their journey, leading them to a quicker way to reach the outrealm of the Dark Wood. There was a simple hut there. Deceptively simple and dark elves yellow eyes lit up in the trees behind it. Fitz came down from his horse and saw a man emerge.

"The Great Bear? What do I owe the pleasure of such a fine prince come to see me?"

Fitz watched closer and Tom attempted to follow but a magical wall blocked him from come further.

"My lord!"

"I will be fine, Tom." Fitz continued to journey up the small incline that lead to the hut that smelled of death and evil. Hollis adjusted his robe and peered at Olivia as Fitz came closer.

"Dead girl. Lots of things in the woods, sir, but I believe I've never seen a prettier one."

"It is said you can bring people back from the dead."

"That what you want?" Hollis raised his eyebrows. "An apostate to come clean your mess?"

"I want you to save her." Fitz said gritting his teeth.

Hollis gave him a devious smile. "Boy, your soulbound aren't you? Haven't seen that in many moons. You don't have long my prince before you go insane. I can lessen that for you. Saving the girl…might not be feasible."

"Saving the girl is all that matters." Fitz replied, his patience becoming thin.

"Takes a price. Might be too steep for the likes of you. And I need a life essence."

"Take mine." Fitz said.

"Boy, you are a holdi nut, I swear by the spirits!" Hollis laughed. "All that will happen is she goes just as crazy and possibly dies. I need something a little bit more delicate."

"Anything."

"You sure about that, boy? You know what you're asking. The price I have…you might regret it."

Fitz looked down at Olivia, her features graying, and then looked back at Hollis. "Anything."

"Any life I choose, when I call for it, is mine to have. To do with it what I want and to use it for whatever purpose I desire. You cannot say no. And I get to live as a priest in your court with no objections."

Fitz swallowed. "Yes."

"And…" Hollis added as he came closer and touched Olivia's hair. "And I get to have some of your life essence. Not enough to kill you but enough to satisfy my hunger for royal blood. Might make your life a bit shorter but it beats the alternative, huh?"

Fitz nodded his head and Hollis chucked.

"You are for sure a holdi nut, boy. Come in, let's save this gal's life, shall we?"

* * *

It was a pain he had never felt before as he was held, floating, above the stone floor of the hut. A purple glow surrounded his body and he screamed out in pain such a primal yell that the creatures of the Dark Wood could hear him miles away.

"That's enough."

His body crashed to the ground and Fitz felt weaker than he had in his entire life. Hollis bent over him and whispered words he didn't understand and he felt better, stronger. He sat up and then came to his feet and Hollis looked at him curiously.

"You are a strong one, Great Bear. I admire that."

He then turned to Olivia on the alter in the middle of the hut. He touched her forehead. Then her chest. Then her stomach. Then her feet.

"Arnimus! Pesopli!" He spoke and the fire from the fire place went out. A green glow swirled around her body and Fitz felt his heart constrict.

"Wake up, gal." Hollis said simply. A harsh breath was let out from her chest and Fitz ran to her.

"Livvie. Livvie." He whispered in her ear as tears came from his eyes.

"She won't wake up yet. She'll need the fire of the sun. Let's go."

* * *

The first thing she heard was a fire crackling in the distance. The first thing she smelled was meat on a spit. The first thing she felt was his hand in her hair, his voice in a soothing song, and the warmth of the sun. She slowly opened her eyes and felt the brightness of the world. She felt she had been reborn as she looked into the soft blue gray eyes of the man who had become her world in so short a time. He had been crying, she could tell, but his smile warmed his face as new tears came to his eyes.

"Hi." He simply whispered, his arms warming her bones and his body underneath hers making her know she was still alive. Still here.

"Hi." She whispered back.


	7. Aeternus

"We must find you a horse."

Olivia looked up at Fitz as they rode together, him holding her firmly around the waist as she rested against him, and saw the slight smile on his face.

"I have a horse. A good one."

"Yes, but not an Alstainian horse. You are a knight now. A master knight which makes you an official Alstainian in many eyes. To not have a horse is like not having an arm or a leg to my people."

Triumph, the horse they were riding, humphed in seeming agreement.

"When did you get your first horse?"

"When I was five. I named him Glory because that is what I wanted in battle. The horse we ride now is a son of Glory." Fitz gave the horse a fine pat on its neck.

"When do I get to choose?" Olivia said, the tiredness of her previous battle making her exhausted.

"You do not choose an Alstainian horse. Your horse can sense a kindred spirit. I went out into the field with finest colts in Gawilin Fields when I was of age. They were all wild and I stood there waiting and they ran and galloped around me. Then I held out a fresh apple and no horse came at first."

"You must have been disappointed."

"I was devastated. To be without a horse as a prince is humiliating. Then he came to me slowly. He was powerful, I could tell, even for a young colt. He nuzzled me and took the apple and then I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine and I knew I had been chosen. I loved that horse until he returned to the great spirits. And I love this one much the same."

Olivia moaned in pain and Fitz quickly kissed her cheek in comfort and held her tighter against him.

"Let's not speak more of horses, my great lioness. It will be long before you recover from your ordeal and I shall not have my Aeternus risking herself until she has her sword ready for battle. Rest. We are days ride way from Alstain still."

Olivia felt her eyes fluttering shut wondering, as sleep claimed her, what he has just named her.

* * *

She woke up in with the moon in the sky and with the sound of crackling fire. Her body ached as she took in a swallow then another swallow.

"Olivia? Drink this."

Someone held up her head and a bitter brew entered her mouth. She pushed the goblet away from her weakly. She could then see Huck's hesitant face above her.

"Are you okay?"

Olivia shook her head with the after effects of the brew. "What is that terrible concoction?"

"Drawberry root." A strange voice reached her ears. She attempted to sit up and Huck backed away from her in a crouch, looking at the man who had spoken. "Nasty stuff but pretty effective."

"Who are you?" Olivia wondered as he stared across the fire at the man.

"Someone who knows about you, lioness." His blue eyes sparkled. "You are a little firecracker aren't you?"

"He's an apostate." Huck answered and Olivia drew back in revulsion.

"Where is the Prince? Tom?"

"They went hunting for food." Hollis answered. "Though the Prince made sure you were in his bedding and nice and comfy before he left. Intriguing way to treat a fellow knight, but when you are soulbound…"

Olivia gave him a harsh glare. "Watch your words."

"I will not watch words that are true. How do you think you are alive speaking to me now?"

Olivia gave a horrified look to Huck who hung his head. "He did not…he could not have…"

"He did, Olivia."

"He asked an apostate to revive me? At what cost? What blood magic?"

"That is between me and the boy." Hollis said grinning. "We came to a very good agreement on the terms."

Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "You are of evil. You magic is evil. He would never…"

"Why don't you ask him, my lady. Here he rides."

Olivia pushed her way up and then a wave of dizziness caught her unaware. She felt Huck grab onto her as the horses carrying Tom and Fitz rode towards them.

Fitz jumped for his horse before the horse completely stopped and hurried to her, taking her from Huck's arms.

"My dove, you should not be up. You have not yet fully recovered." Fitz whispered in her ear as she leaned into him, weakened and in pain. He leaned his forehead into hers with worry.

"You went to an apostate? You…how could you?"

Olivia could see the shame in his eyes and became angrier. "What has it cost you? What did you do?"

"Shh..shh." Fitz held her tighter. "We must not speak of it here."

"Then where shall we speak of it?"

He lifted her in his arms and Huck made move for his dagger. Olivia held her hand out.

"Huck, no! No! He means me no harm. I will be fine."

Fitz gave Huck a hard stare and Huck returned it. Fitz then carried her away from the fire and deeper into the woods.

* * *

"What would you have me do?" Fitz yelled. "I was not going to lose you!"

"I would deem that you not be a fool! What price did he demand you?" Olivia yelled back as she sat on the ground as he paced. "What have you given up for me?"

"I would have given up anything." Fitz whispered both to himself and Olivia. Olivia shook her head.

"I was not worth it. You endanger yourself and your kingdom when I do not and did not want it. What will your people say when an apostate comes to your court? What will they think of their future king?"

"I don't care." Fitz admitted.

"This is a dangerous thing." Olivia shook her head. "A dangerous thing to be soulbound to someone."

Fitz came down to her and held her hands. "It is dangerous. But I do not regret the day you came to my life. I will not lose you."

"And what of your kingdom? I have come to you at the demand of the Priesthood. I am telling you this because there is a darkness coming and you have been foresworn to fight. To lead your people and the people of the realm to salvation and if I get in the way of that, if my being here distracts you and makes you lose all sense, I will…"

Fitz kissed her. His lips were demanding on hers and she gave in almost instantly. The hurt, pain, love, and desire of their most recent ordeal catching up with them both. He laid over her, kissing her lips, cheeks, and forehead and she returned those kisses with equal reverence.

"I breathe for you." Fitz confessed. "I am sorry. I am sorry."

"Fitz…my prince."

"You were gone from me." Fitz paused over her. "I felt it in my soul and heart. You were gone. I…I couldn't. I'm sorry."

She felt him rise quickly off of her and then lifted her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Aeternus." Fitz whispered as they made their way back to camp. "But I could not live in the world without you."

* * *

Their ride was quiet as they made their way towards Alstain. They were two days away from it and Fitz could sense a still lingering anger in Olivia that he could not calm at the presence of Hollis in their group. He sat behind her once again, leading the group through the forest.

"Tell me the wrong." Fitz demanded in her ear.

Olivia took in a harsh breath, her jaw tightening.

"The evil in an apostate's heart…the things they do."

"I know." Fitz confessed. He had been going over his own guilty conscience for bring this man with them. Had contemplated ending the man's life but did not know if that would cost him Olivia's and thought better of it. An apostate was the bane of society. To get kicked out of the Priesthood meant that the apostate had done something so reprehensible that even the priests could not abide it. He had been taught since childhood that apostates were the worst of people, the killers of innocents, the robbers of life. To have one in your midst was to invite the wraiths and demons of the deep.

"You do not know. You have no idea."

"Let me know. Let me know you, Aeternus."

Olivia looked into his eyes. "I hate all apostates and those who harbor them."

"Do you hate me?"

Olivia faltered. "I could never hate you. Never you, my prince."

"Why? What is troubling your heart, my Livvie."

Olivia struggled for a moment with her thoughts and then said it simply.

"An apostate killed my family."

She would say no more and Fitz held on tighter to her as she leaned her head against his chest. They continued on in silence.

* * *

"You have it?"

Tom nodded his head and went to his horse. He reached into one of his bigger pouches and the pulled out the most beautiful dragon scales she had ever seen.

"Proof of your kill, mistress." Tom said humbly. He placed it in her hands and gave a smile.

She could feel Fitz staring at her from across the fire as she examined the black scales that were harder and more durable than steel and felt a pride she could not quite fathom. Then a sorrow over took her at the thought of her dragon. Of its life being put away.

"Tom got some of the dragon's scales before we left. It is necessary for you official knighthood and your acknowledgement as a master."

"A master, eh?" Hollis said, his hands on his stomach as he sat back. "Special girl there."

"Say another word and I will cut your tongue from your throat." Olivia responded back.

"Easy there, little dove." Hollis laughed. "No need to get temperamental. It's rare to see a person who has defeated a Master. Rare indeed."

"You heard the lady. Aim not to respond again." Fitz warned. Hollis held up his hands and remained silent.

"I will make this a suit of armor." Olivia said looking at it. "I will mix it with my own armor."

Fitz nodded his head. The rest of the camp began to prepare for sleep but Olivia could sense Fitz's eyes on her. She went down to sleep in her bedding and turned her body away from him, but could still sense his eyes.

* * *

"Olivia."

Olivia woke up and knew instantly what he wanted. What they both needed and knew that time was short. The fire had died down and the rest of the group was asleep.

"Fitz."

"Come with me."

Olivia nodded her head and he picked her up gently and moved away from the main camp. Further in the forest a smaller fire was lit and his furs were laid down in front of it. He lowered her gently and then started removing his own clothing until he was down to his breis. She sat up and he then carefully removed her clothing until she was naked in front of him.

"Be sure." She whispered as his lips touched her. "We can never do this again."

"I know." He kissed her jaw bone and leaned over her. "I must have you. Just this once."

"Fitz."

His fingers touched her bruises and she could hear the tut tutting of his lips. He kissed her neck in surrender and she gave a soft moan.

"Such soft skin for a warrior." He gasped as he took a dark nipple in his mouth. Olivia put her fingers through his hair and grinded her hips against his, feeling his hardness against her core.

She moved her deft fingers down his muscular back and pushed her hands deep into his breis and over his ass, pulling the material down with her movement. He adjusted, still licking her nipples with slow skill and she felt the power and bigness of his erection against her.

"My Aeternus." Fitz hooded eyes found hers. "I will remember this forever."

He leaned up and looked at her nakedness as if to remember each detail. Each movementof firelight against her skin. Fitz moved his fingers between the cleft of her breasts and admired the rise and fall.

"We must become one, my prince."

Fitz nodded his head and slowly began to enter her and Olivia felt her world was right for the first time. She closed her eyes and dug her fingers into his back.

They took their time in the forest exploring one another. Enjoying the feel and the taste. Olivia found Fitz to be a much different lover than those she had had before. He was careful but skilled. He knew her spots. He knew how to make her moan. It was as if he had done this hundreds of times before. His strokes were sure against her, his power unquestioned.

"Aeternus. Forever. My Eternal." Fitz gasped as she tightened around him and she grabbed a hold of him, not wanting to let go.

Olivia screamed out and Fitz kissed her quickly, swallowing up her cries and drowning out his own moans. They collapsed together as one in the dying firelight of their own personal camp.

"You will always be mine, Aeternus. My Livvie." Fitz whispered. "And I will always be yours."

Olivia kissed him lazily on the mouth, holding back her own tears.

How could she leave her home forever when she had finally found it?


	8. Book II: The Secret Name of Alstain

There was a secret name. Every kingdom has a secret name. Hollis the Apostate felt the contours of his black beads on his fingertips as he thought on this simple fact as he stared at the fire. He noticed everything and knew that the two lovers had made their retreat before it was even a thought in The Great Bear's head. He would let them have their fun. But in the morning? In the morning he had his own game to play.

The name of the Host of Alstain would be revealed. And when it was?

All would kneel before him.

* * *

They took their time. The dying embers of the fire illustrated their tender ministrations in woods. Fitz rewrapped the bandage on her arm, leaning forward to kiss her every time she winced in pain. Olivia gazed at him lovingly, noticing how the firelight played on his skin as they sat on his pelt, and thought of how she as going to live without his touch.

"Thoughts grow heavy when they are not spoken." Fitz said carefully, unsure of what she was thinking after their night together.

"My thoughts are only of the future." Olivia explained and Fitz nodded his head in agreement.

"My thoughts are on you. As always." Fitz gave her half of a smile. "You have had such an effect since I first saw you. Even when I didn't know you were a woman."

"Really? Even covered by metal and armor?"

"You were…you are a damn fine warrior. Your skill is unmatched in the realm. I admired that before I admired anything else about you."

An uncharacteristic blush came upon Olivia's face and Fitz grin widened. He leaned in and kissed her on each cheek.

"What I say to you, my lioness, is the truth. You should be proud. I am."

Olivia touched his face returned his smile. It then faltered at the thought that they would never be this close, this intimate again.

"Are you happy?" She wondered, her brown eyes glowing in the dying light of the fire.

"In what ways?"

"With your Queen to Be."

Fitz flinched as if he had been physically struck. "Why these words, Olivia?"

"I want to know that my prince will be happy. That he shall enjoy his days even without me by his side as a true partner."

Fitz turned his eyes away from her. "My Queen to Be is…she is what I should want. She should make me happy. Before she was with me she was a great warrior in her kingdom. You could find no better archer in all the realms. My father knew when he met her that she would bear great sons and that she would be able to fire the golden elm. Many maidens from all over tried to hold the bow but could not. But Mellie…she held it and fired it true. That was when we knew she was to be the Queen to Be."

Olivia could sense his sadness. "She sounds like a good wife. And she has born you a son and daughter. She is soon to give you another. There should be happiness there."

"The Queen to Be worries only of herself." Fitz sneered in disgust. "She wanted Jerry to go into battle with me when he was but a pup. He was not fit for battle, the kingdom knew it, but she wanted a son of hers to fight by his father's side. She gave no care he wasn't ready. That him joining me in battle would be like throwing a dove to the wolves. It was only the Great Eagle that talked her out of it. Had I been in the kingdom it would have never been contemplated."

"Ambition should not be faulted." Olivia said lifting his chin so she could meet his blue eyes. "It is hard to be a woman in the realm, my Prince. Do not your fellow countrymen fault a woman for fighting? I was almost dismembered for my entry into the tournament for being a woman. So how can she be faulted for wanting some glory, even if it be through her own son? Be not so harsh for it is not easy to be a warrior who is denied a sword."

"Shall you defend her?"

"No. But if I am not to be with you I wish that you shall be content with your life. With your Queen to Be. My oath as a knight is not only for you, my lord. It is for her as well."

"Would you send your flesh to battle when he wasn't ready? When he had no name and could barely hold up a sword? Tell me now so I shall know of my error, for if you say that it is the way of women I will accept it as true."

Olivia stayed silent and Fitz nodded his head, knowing he had made his point. He brought her body closer to him until she was sitting in his lap.

"No more talk of Mellie, my great lioness. If this is the last I shall have of you I want my full fill."

* * *

The bells of the Altars run throughout Alstain to signal that the morning had come. James the Mocker yelled out the news of the day. Whose goat had drifted onto another's property the night before. The births and deaths of the town. The town square flourished with people selling and buying wares. Among them was a man who felt displaced in his new country.

"Harrison, stop with the frowns. The air is delightful!" Quinn grinned eagerly, her eyes bright with excitement. She held onto Harrison's arm but Harrison's mood had not improved. He was worried about Olivia who had been gone for too long for his liking. It has been bad enough that he had been separated from her for five long years but now to have her disappear on some quest without him was bothering his mind. Quinn had tried to give him cheer but it was something he was not interested in. And on top of it all Huck had gone missing as well.

"This is but a shade of home, my lily. Can you honestly say that this market is greater than the bazaar at home?"

"It is not. But difference is not a bad thing, my leopard. Some things are meant to be. No better and no worse."

A man presented a raw fish in Harrison face and Harrison waved him away with irritation. "This whole country smells of horse dung and dog. I don't know how they a can stand it."

Quinn nudged him and a small grin came to his face. It was then a man, wearing the armor of the Knighthood came racing through the square on his horse and stopped by James' box.

"Is that not the Prince's man?" Quinn questioned. "The one by his side always?"

Harrison felt panic whipped at his gut as he took Quinn's hand and went towards the man and James the Mocker. The man gave a short message and then galloped off on his brown horse towards the castle. James looked as if he were about to burst from his skin as a small crowd gathered around him.

"It is said, from the great knight Thomas the Silent, that the Great Lioness has passed her initiation. She has not only defeated her challenge but returns a Master Knight!"

The crowd gasped and both Harrison and Quinn looked on with confusion.

"She is set to return with the Great Bear in two day's time. A tribute will be held when she arrives to the walls of the city. Festival is upon us!"

The crowd roared its approval while Harrison wondered what was going on.

* * *

"It cannot be."

The royal court looked at Tom in stunned silence. The Great Eagle stood from his throne and the Queen to Be held a hand over her mouth. Billy repeated his words and it echoed through the court.

"It is so, my Duke. I witnessed it myself. I have come ahead to prepare tribute as only Master Knights receive."

"This is impossible. How can a woman…how could she…" Billy stuttered.

"You must be mistaken." Mellie offered. "Such things cannot be. Only Fitz has come away from a Master Dragon unscathed. Such is an honor for the chosen."

"The Lioness stands as a chosen, my Queen to Be."

"Cyrus, what say you!"

Cyrus nodded his head, unsurprised by the turn of events. "She is all that Tom says. She is chosen and a Master Knight. Stand not in the way with mouths open like untrained fish."

The Great Eagle remained standing, his heart in shock. He looked at Mellie who seemed devastated and in shock herself. Could it be? His mind went back, his thoughts on the woman of the wood. What she had said.

"_Is she a woman of the sword?'_

_The old woman floated and gave a grin. She then transformed into the image of a dragon, leaving Gerald in awe._

"_Two dragons circle one another in a dance, young one. Those with eyes to see will see. She will bend the bows that others cannot. She will slay the dragons others cannot. And your seed will see in her the fruit of his country the first moment he sees her. And in her she will bear your son many great fruits if he is not poisoned by the wraith of disaster."_

"_What means you?"_

"_False ones will appear and if your son is condemned to die by them your realm will be destroyed. She is the only hope for him."_

_The woman transformed back into her original form. She handed him a golden bow and the boy strained under the weight of it._

"_Of one he will have the seerer of the night, the dove of the trees, and the Boar of Trumalta. Of another he will bear the Golden Elephant and the Silver Lion."_

"_Speak more. You talk in riddles."_

"_I speak no more, seer. But when the moment comes you will know it. You will know when the time of your death approaches, Eagle. And it will be a time of great sorrow for your people and a moment of great triumph for your enemies. Be not afraid. You will see your seed fall. Be not afraid. The Great Spirits know. All has ist time._

"Sire?"

The Great Eagle staggered but then straightened. Mellie looked concerned but said nothing.

"We shall have tribute. As is the way of our people." Gerald looked uncertain and worried. "I…I have to go to my chambers. I am weary."

The court rose as he made his way out of the throne room. As soon as he left Mellie went straight to Cyrus.

"You do not fool me, Priest." Mellie's eyes flared. "You know of this woman. You knew of her for a long time."

"There is no need for venom." Cyrus simply stated.

"I shall not lose my husband to such treachery. If this was your plan it shall fail, old snake."

"This snake has fangs, my lady." Cyrus grinned. "My suggestion is that you continue on with your business, Queen to Be. The girl is merely an exceptional warrior who will help protect the realm."

Tom approached them slowly and Mellie made leave, her maids following behind her. Cyrus gave him a weary look.

"What other news do you have that you did not share?"

"There is an apostate traveling with them, sire."

Cyrus eyes became disgusted and then filled with fury.

"Such bad omens. Cursed be the day."

* * *

"I wonder how it is possible for me not to wish to slit your throat in sleep."

Hollis gave a sneaky grin to Olivia. She was finally strong enough to ride her own horse, though Fitz kept a careful eye on her as well as Huck. They were involved in an intense argument themselves ahead of her and the apostate. About what she would have to ask Huck about later. But now she has her own questions to ask this apostate who had brought her back to life.

"I'm a bit too charming for it, dove."

"Any apostate deserves a swift death."

"Even one who saved your life?"

"I trust not the reason you did it."

"Trust that it is not what you believe. Do you need a potion?"

Olivia almost stopped her horse. "What for?"

"I have my ways of stopping a child from coming to the world. I think you need it."

* * *

"Your reasons do not sway me."

"It is not meant to, sire. My reasons for not killing you long ago are mine alone." Huck said, his eyes dark with a quiet determination.

Fitz felt himself grab harder onto the reins of his horse. "So why did the Black Paw want me dead?"

"I do not ask, sire. Not my job."

"You're lucky is that you are of my beloved. That is the only reason you are living."

"And the only reason you live may indeed be because of her."

"Then we reach understanding."

"Indeed."

Both men looked at the other hard and then continued to ride.

* * *

"Did you think you snuck away the other night unnoticed?"

Olivia stayed silent, her mind racing.

"Verily I say to you, my dove, that in a day's time a child will grow inside you unless I stop it. You and the Great Bear are too fruitful not to."

"Stop your tongue."

"I merely wish to save you the burden of carrying a bastard in your belly."

Olivia looked ahead knowing that Fitz was not hearing the conversation. Hoping he wasn't hearing it.

"You are nothing but tricks and lies, apostate."

"You sure? For surely if I can raise the dead I can sense life in you. Do you want to take that risk? Having his child when he belongs to another?"

"Silence."

"I shall not." He pulled out a potion from his pouch and handed it to her. "Drink it. It will stop the process."

Olivia looked at the potion and then up ahead at Fitz. She then quickly opened it and swallowed it down.

"Good girl. Good." Hollis grinned. "Wasn't so bad, now?"

"Talk to me no more."

"You will see I am not so bad, Lioness. You will see."

Olivia made her horse go faster so that she could no longer see the apostate's face.


	9. Interlude: The Chosen

_**In the beginning, Great Spirits moved through the world unencumbered by man. Among the greatest was Homishi, who dashed against the waters of the deep and submerged himself in its raging waves. Homishi eventually wished to stay on the waters and made his body solid and this became the land. The other spirits, also wishing to become solid became the air, the trees, the sun. But only one spirit made solid became a dragon. It split itself in two, one male whose name was Da and one female whose name was Ku, forever bonded in dance and fire. Its name was Daku and they created man from the steam of hot fire and the bubbling of brown mud.**_

_**-from the History of Alstain, Volume I**_

"The great spirits have made it plain that you shall forever remain a pup, unthinking, unclear, and unfocused! Have I taught you nothing? Have you learned nothing from my knee?"

Fitz said nothing in response, his back straight and stiff, his fist balling and unballing against Cyrus' words.

"Where is the Great Bear I raised when his father was chasing wenches back and forth throughout the countryside? The one with cunning and fortitude? He would not fall for such tricks as Hollis put forth!"

"Your tongue shall be silent, Cyrus. For she is still asleep and I shall have it remain that way."

Both men looked at Olivia resting by the camp fire, the strong woman lying boneless and slack in sleep. Cyrus gazed at Fitz again.

"You shall let an apostate in our kingdom? On our lands?"

"He saved her."

"It doesn't matter! If the Spirits felt the need to take her then it was to be done!"

"I am not a fool, Cyrus. Watch your tone with a future king." Fitz whispered with deadly calm. He turned his eyes to Cyrus.

"Why did you not tell me you brought her here, Cyrus? That you've known all along she would entrap me?"

Cyrus had come upon the camp much like a raging cougar, teeth gleaming and shining in anger. But now he stood silent and Fitz sensed that he had been caught off guard.

Olivia stirred and then turned in Fitz's bear skin pelt. They were only a day away from Alstain and Fitz had wanted to take his time to get there, sending Tom ahead in his stead to send word that a tribute was to be held for a new Master. Huck and Hollis had long retreated back to town after Fitz had informed them that the rites he must do had to be performed alone before they returned. This could only be between Masters and as he prepared for the ritual for the next day, Cyrus had come upon them and vented his rage.

"I have my reason, sire. I have always had my reasons."

"Did she know?" Fitz wondered and he gazed on her tenderly. "Did she…?"

"No, my sire." Cyrus confessed. "I trained her well."

"Another secret."

"She is beyond what I taught you, my liege. I have known no greater warrior."

Fitz nodded his head in agreement and then turned his blue eyes back to Cyrus.

"Why didn't you just tell me? What secrets more do you keep from your lord?"

"No more than you keep from me." Cyrus sighed. "You know that the Priests cannot indulge in secrets of the ether. That we cannot…"

"You cannot guide what has already been determined by the Great Spirits. I know of this."

"And yet you bring an apostate into the court? Knowing their treachery?"

"And what of your treachery? Your deception? You knew she was soulbound to me. You brought her here just for that purpose. And now I am cursed never to feel her touch again."

Cyrus made his way toward Olivia and knelt down in front of her. "You stupid pup!"

Cyrus sniffed the air and then murmured something Fitz could not understand. He then nodded his head as if he knew the secrets of the world.

"Nagra root. Your dear apostate made sure that she would bring no child of yours in this world."

* * *

The morning light filtered through the trees and into Olivia's consciousness. She looked ahead to see Fitz sitting by the fire, his eyes haunted, and rose as quickly as she could to go to him.

"My prince?" She said as she sat beside him and began to rub his hair. His face went into her palm, the whiskers of his faint facial hair pricking her skin. "What troubles you? It is as if you have seen into the deep."

He turned to look at her, a stone fury in his eyes, and Olivia retracted her hand from his face. He had never looked at her that way.

"What did the Apostate give you?"

"My Great Bear…"

"He gave you something. Cyrus said it. He told me it was the reason you slept so deeply."

"I…I don't know. I just took it."

"Why? Do you think that I would begrudge you a child?"

Olivia shook her head. "I am a knight first. I am a Grandala warrior. I can ill afford to be seen as the Prince's concubine and retain my respect in the court and on your lands."

Fitz took in a deep breath. "I wish that you had told me. Such secrets should not linger between us."

"I agree."

"Cyrus trained you?"

Olivia hugged her knees and watched the fire. "He told you that too?"

"He told me as much as he wanted to. You know the Priests. There are secrets they must hold."

"And what did he say of my training."

"That you were a better pupil than me." Fitz moves closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Though I think that he merely gives advantage to you because he knows my weaknesses."

Olivia gave a smirk and leaned against his shoulder. "Such are words of a man who knows he'll lose."

"Ha!" Fitz grinned back at her, his earlier gloom rising like the dew under the heat of the morning sun. "Such luck that you are still injured, my lady, or we'd have to show proof of such words."

"When I am fully healed and able to draw sword we shall see."

"That we shall, Great Lioness. That we shall see."

Fitz untangled himself from her and rose, dusting himself off from the leaves and dust on the forest floor. He then helped Olivia to her feet as well and held her in his arms to feel her warmth.

"We must do one last ritual, my Great Lioness. Only the chosen can do it."

Olivia nodded her head. "I am ready."

* * *

"Before there was time there were dragons."

The small lady banged her gong and the monks of the monastery bowed in supplication. She wore her armor, still stained with her own blood and the green blood of the dragon. Fitz watched on from his dragon chair at the monastery of Daku, a space where only the chosen could sit.

The gong rung again and the monks began to hum, rocking back and forth.

"Daku, lord of humans, granted that only the chosen could slay his chosen children. That these humans should have a place of honor in our realm and in our souls as a people."

Olivia closed her eyes as the other older woman came to her, her hands covered in red paint. She could fill the sticky wetness as designs were placed on her face.

"That the chosen of Daku were chosen because they were warrior of the highest caliber. Their spirits connected to Daku, creator of us all. Brave and strong. Olivia, the Great Lionness, is chosen!"

The monks began to chant her name and sway harder and Olivia felt her heart began to pump and her mind begin almost unloosen itself from reality.

She could feel herself flying in the clouds of the great sky and twisting and turning. She knew these were not her eyes, but the eyes of the dragon she had slain. A dragon that had descended from the Great Spirit, Daku, who had created all humans from the deep. It was an exhilaration she had never felt before. A freedom she had never thought possible. She and the dragon were one. She and the dragon were whole.

"Glory be to her, the Great Lioness. She is chosen."

Olivia came back down to herself and opened her eyes. The monks were now quiet.

Fitz stood from his place and she thought he had never looked more regal or more powerful than in that moment.

"Come, Olivia. Take your place among the chosen."


	10. The Tribute

_The tribute is a rare honor bestowed upon the rare warrior who has achieved greatness in battle beyond that of mortal men. Those who are given tribute are seen as being blessed by the spirits of Alstain. No tribute is greater than for the one given to a knight who has defeated a master dragon in battle as the great spirit of Daku and is sacred among the people of Alstain. Feasting is said to last for days. Once a warrior has been given tribute they are given the moniker of Great, usually before their animal names. The last two Greats were The Great Bear who achieved this distinction in 350 BGE when he had seen 619 moons pass and The Great Lion of Grandala who landed the title in 343 BGE._

-From the Journals of Jorney the Teller

The first thing Olivia saw were the petals flowing down from the outer gate of Alstain, staining the ground below them like an artificial snow. The pink and red flowers were being spread by hundreds of children from the top of the gate wall, their smiling and giggling faces piercing something tender inside of her. Their parents stood behind them, handing them more petals as they tossed.

"Master of the realm, you are welcomed!" They shouted. She turned her head towards Fitz who rode beside her, a small smile on his face.

"Enjoy it, my lioness. This is all for you."

They drew closer to the gate and Olivia felt a sense of humbleness in her heart she had never felt before. She was once a child on the streets of Grandala with no greatness attached to her name and now she was being honored by an entire country.

As Olivia and Fitz passed through the gates and the surrounding countryside, Olivia saw farmers pause at their work and kneel in supplication. The afternoon passed before they reached the inner gates of the city where a roar could be hear from beyond the walls. The guards opened the iron gates and all Olivia could see were people.

"Praise the Great Lioness! All bask in her glory." The crowd chanted as they threw flowers on the cobbled road before her. White banners flew from windows and roof tops and many of the men of the city wore red as the women wore white. Fitz beamed.

"They honor you greatly." Fitz said over the chants of the crowd. "They wear the colors of Daku. A rare occasion indeed."

They made their way upward through the palace where all the Knights of Alstain waited before the gates dressed in their finest armor. Tom walked towards them to greet them.

"Master Knight, show us your dragon skin so we may all be witness."

Olivia turned and grabbed her saddle bag and reached inside. She pulled out the skin of the dragon she slew and all the knights fell to their knees.

"One and true. One and true. We honor you." They chanted. She met the eyes of Billy, The Snake and saw his jealousy. She would deal with it later. The knights opened the gates of her and found the royal family waiting for her, the king in the middle.

Olivia dismounted her horse and went to them. She then knelt as a quiet came over the crowd and the city. She kneeled in front of the king.

"I have but seen this once." The Great Eagle shared for her ears only. "I never thought my eyes would see it again."

"You give me great pleasure, my king." Olivia answered.

Gerald nodded and turned to a servant. The servant quickly brought the sword to him and The Great Eagle handled it with care.

"Every great knight of the realm must have a sword to match. This steel is Aranidan steel. It was made by the dwarves of Talni. You are worthy of it."

Olivia put her hands palms up and took the sword gently. She gazed at the shine of it, and marveled at its lightness.

"Every good sword should have a name." The king commented.

"Lion Fang." She said immediately and Gerald smiled at her with approval. He then turned to his family and then to the rest of the crowd.

"The tribute begins!"

The whole of the city roared its approval.

* * *

She could feel his gaze upon her as the celebrations continued. She sat beside the king in a place of honor at his right hand as Fitz took a place of honor on his left. Olivia could feel his eye on her every moment, every laugh, ever smile.

Quinn and Harrison were on the other side of the hall enjoying drink and food in the royal courtyard. Huck, always alert, stayed silent and in the shadows. Cyrus drunk his pleasure as well and she could hear the priests laughter above the entertainment.

"And now we present to you the fabulous bards from Taruth!" The royal announcer yelled and the crowd gave its applause.

"This is all very nice, isn't it?" She heard beside her. Olivia turned her gaze towards Mellie and gave a small smile but it was not returned.

"I am honored by such festivities in my name."

"You are the Great Lioness. You are sacred in the eyes of these people."

What was unspoken was that she was not sacred to Mellie.

"I am for your Queen's pleasure, m'lady." Olivia said quietly.

"May it stay that way."

A man and a woman stood in the middle of court and began to juggle and Olivia felt a tug of familiarity. She wondered if it could possibly be?

The woman with auburn hair smiled at her and Olivia instantly knew.

"Abby!"

She rose from her chair and came down to the main courtyard and the music and the dancing stopped. Olivia hugged the woman to her and put her hands on her cheeks.

"Surprised, my sister? I am indeed well." Abby cried as Olivia hugged her tighter. It had been years.

"You are as well as you sound." Olivia turned to see the man approach her. "Stephen!"

"You are a sight, m'lady. Or is it Great Lioness? I get confused with the names."

Olivia leapt into his arms as the crowd watched on with curiosity. Though none were more curious than the crown prince himself.

"Is he her betrothed, father?" Jerry asked innocently beside his father.

"He better not be." Fitz answered more icily than he meant.

* * *

The trio of reunited friends found themselves in one of the smaller rooms of the palace and Olivia could not stop hugging either of them. It had been too long and too many worried nights spent thinking on Abigail and where she had gone. To find her happy and with one of her childhood friends was more than she could have of happiness.

"How did you…where?"

"I escaped Grandala and was a wondering vagabond for some moons." Abby sighed. "Then I spotted a familiar friend in Stephen who was traveling with a band of bards."

"I knew of her through you, Olivia. You had written much of her through your letters. I had to care for such a friend."

"I am so glad we are now together." Olivia said.

"We plan to stay. After all, a great warrior must have a bard!" Stephen said.

"And you must find plenty of women to bed, old friend." Olivia laughed.

"He is called Stephen the Seducer for a reason." Abby grinned. Stephen winked at them both and laughed.

* * *

"You say you have found her?"

"I have, my grace. She has mixed in with a bunch of bards. She stayed with them for over a year."

Lord Reston sighed in anger and revulsion. "She is my son's wife. I do not wish her to be harmed. Only to face the Gods justice and be punished accordingly. I could not touch the other one. The one who slayed my son. The warriors of Grandala would not allow it."

"It is my sworn duty to uphold the guardians laws, my liege. No matter where that journey takes me."

"Then David the Just, let your name be true. Find Abigail of the Four Fires and bring her to me alive."

* * *

Hollis the Apostate had not stepped foot into the kingdom. It was not time yet. He lit a fire onto his hand and saw an image swirl before him.

_Is it done?_

"Not of yet, my lord."

_I shall send for my man. He will deal with it._

"If you want the name then I cannot rush it. A life is the key. There is one here more powerful than I but they have not manifested their power."

_I shall send him anyway. _ The shadow in the flame swirled.

"There is one of yours here. He guards her."

_I care not for the man wolf. I only care for the name._

"And it shall be yours."

Hollis closed his fist and the flame extinguished.

The Black Paws were too impatient to have their prize. Hollis was for much bigger game than even they could imagine.


End file.
